


Train

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: A woman gives in to her desires.





	Train

It was midnight and everyone was enjoying themselves but her. The train station was empty apart from her and a few other people lingering around in sight of the lone guard patrolling the platforms. A long end to a long day.

She stood waiting, leaning against a pole, listening to music on her head phones. Heavy winter jacket hiding her away from the creeper dudes talking to each other down the other end of the station. Less worried she’d be hit on, more worried she’d be harassed if they noticed she wasn’t a guy.

“Hey,” she barely heard them over her music, she had been trying to shut them out of her mind, “hey, mate.”

She looked up, and saw one approach, they weren’t all that rough looking in the bright train station lights. The man that approached was alone, dressed in a shirt and jeans, a little sweaty from the long night. She pulled off her headphones, the large cans clinging to her throat, luckily he asked and she didn’t have to answer him.

“Gotta lighter? My idiot friend dropped his on the train track.”

She shook her head.

“Alright, thanks anyway.”

He turned to leave, then she saw his friends unsubtle in the background urging him back. She straightened up as he addressed her again, “Sorry, again, my friends are uh…”

She swallowed, his soft brown eyes met hers.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you.”

He smiled, and took a step back, “It’s okay, sorry.”

She turned to look down the platform, hoping that the train would arrive.

She wasn’t sure why but before she knew it she was following the man onto the carriage with his friends and quietly getting his attention. It was all a blur.

But there she was, her hands running through his thick black hair as he knelt between her legs – barely hidden from the security cameras on the otherwise empty carriage.

It had been a struggle to unbuckle her belt and pull down her jeans discreetly, but they had managed. They had kept themselves out of the cameras.

Keeping it hidden only grew harder the longer he stayed down there. His soft kisses turned firm, firmer, his tongue escaped his lips. Her skin flushed, crimson like her jacket, like the blood he had stirred.

Heart racing, she tightened her grip, her whole body tightened. A loud moan broke free, and he stopped to look around. She dragged him in, and did that herself, “Don’t stop.”

The carriage was clear, though it was fairly obvious by now what was happening. Not that she cared, she just didn’t want anyone seeing her naked on camera.

That mattered less and less to her, she was beginning to wonder if the cameras would see her if she mounted him. No, that would require her pants to come off. Instead she dragged him up by the collar, “Fuck me already.”

He fumbled for his belt, nearly tripping over as he jumped to his feet. So desperate to get his dick wet, and when he wiggled himself free she was right there with him.

Then the logistics ruined it, she had to stand, she had to make him sit so she could ride him. Her eyes darted around the carriage, then she pulled him into the chair and stood. It had been so quick a decision that she barely registered until she was standing, her jacket surely hid her from spying eyes. It was all she could worry about as she lowered herself into his lap.

All that vanished as she slid down against him, and he took hold of her waist. Her hands grabbed at the back of the chair in front of her, fingers digging into the cushion, his grip tightening against her. A moan escaped her, but she did not look around, she bit her lip and leaned back into him. His arms coiled around her, hugged her close. He wasn’t close enough to whisper into her ear but she could feel him want to. She could feel his heavy breathing against her jacket, she could feel his toes curl, she could feel his heart racing.

She could feel it, feel him tense as she trembled.

“I’m-“

She slipped from his arms, plonking down in the chair beside him and leaning in. Her lips around his cock, wet with herself. Her fingers a pale substitute but enough to keep her going as she finished herself off. As she finished him off.

She pulled away as he came, his load oozed – thick and gooey. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and wiggled into her pants to buckle up her belt.

“Got a number?”

He buckled up, and pulled his phone from his pocket. She wondered idly if she should tell him about the cum stain on his black dress pants, but he distracted her with his number. After she finished she hopped up and shuffled past him into the aisle, “You might need to clean up,” she pointed to his pants.

He looked down, and she started down the carriage, “We’ll do this again some time,” and disappeared into another carriage. She pulled her headphones up and realised she hadn’t turned off her music, but that was the last thing on her mind when the train pulled up to her station.


End file.
